LuthorCorp (SV)
LuthorCorp, '''later renamed '''LexCorp, is an extensive billion-dollar corporation founded by Lionel Luthor. Lionel started the company with insurance money he received after his mother and father were killed in a tenement fire. LuthorCorp originally specialized in the manufacture of pesticides, fertilizer and other agricultural products, but has since diversified into many different areas, specializing in biotechnology, weapons technology, communications, electronics, pharmaceuticals, and many other branches of technology. LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 has underground labs holding secret (and possibly illegal) research into genetically modifying living organisms using meteor rocks with the company's slogan being "We make things grow." LuthorCorp Plaza is the central building in Metropolis, Kansas, and the world headquarters of the company where business meetings and work is conducted. It is located next to the Daily Planet. It is also where Lionel's body was discovered after he was murdered by his son Lex Luthor in 2008. The tower has many levels, complete with a rooftop helicopter pad; it also formerly contained Lionel's office. The building also contained a secret floor, Level 33.1. As a world leader in biotechnology, defense contracting, and related industries, LuthorCorp maintains a unique combination of business, financial flexibility and global growth opportunities. LuthorCorp's brands touch more than a billion consumers each month. The new pesticides created in their laboratories have dramatically lengthened harvesting periods. Their farming equipment has revolutionized crop gathering machinery and when the fruits of the earth arrive on the dinner tables of the world, their innovative preservatives and packaging ensure that their nutritious value remains good far longer than their competitor's products. The areas in which LuthorCorp directs its energies would be more accurately defined as biotechnology. The company was a frequent bone of contention between Lionel and his son Lex; the fact that their relationship was already strained made their chess game over LuthorCorp even more intense. Lex began running the company in 2004, having banished his father from it; however, Lionel arranged a counter-coup, heading a consortium known as Apex to try and buy out the company from Lex. He was unsuccessful, but Lionel was brought back and served as an outside advisor for LuthorCorp until his death in 2008. LuthorCorp can claim as assets a wide variety of other subsidiaries and companies. It also owns the Metropolis Sharks professional football team. The executives have access to the company's private jet and helicopter. As of December 2007, LuthorCorp is the proud owner of the Daily Planet. In May 2008, Lex went missing while combing the Arctic Circle for potential oil exploration sites. After a four-week absence, Tess Mercer was installed as Acting CEO per Lex's pre-written instructions. In February 2009, Lex was declared dead, and Tess agreed to a merger between LuthorCorp and Queen Industries. However, on the day Queen Industries CEO Oliver Queen was to discuss the merger, the entire Board of Directors were prepared to submit a vote of "No Confidence" against Tess. When Oliver arrived to discuss the merger, the entire Board, except Oliver, was killed in an explosion. As a result of Tess and Oliver's relationship, coupled with the unsure status of the merger, it is unknown how many assets the two companies currently share as Lex killed all of his previous staff and employed new ones. In March 2009, Tess announced the creation of the Mercer Media Group. In the fall of 2009, LuthorCorp has entered into a partnership with RAO Corporation to construct a solar tower. In February 2011, a parallel reality Lionel Luthor became the current head of LuthorCorp by buying back assests and the board took control of LuthorCorp and Queen Industries (since the two companies are merged into the same company). Sometime later Tess managed to regain control of LuthorCorp after proving that Lionel is not the "real" Lionel Luthor but a "fake" one. However by mid 2011, Lex had returned and killed Tess He took over Luthorcorp but after losing his memories, he changed the name of the company to LexCorp named after himself and returned to running the company. Company History Pre-1989 In the early 1960s, Lachlan and Eliza Luthor died in a fire that engulfed their tenement, leaving their son Lionel to secure a surprisingly high life insurance inheritance considering their lowly status. Some years later, it was determined that Lionel had his parents killed by partnering with Morgan Edge to set aflame the couple's tenement apartment. Around the mid-1960s, Lionel used the insurance money to set up a holding company (Luthor Industries) and bought a run-down fertilizer factory in Granville, Kansas. Applying to business the philosophies of Sun Tzu, Machiavelli and Nietzsche, as well as some possible illegal tactics as well, Lionel slowly turned the plant round, making his first million around 1970, investing profit into buying land of struggling local farmers, and then evicting them and commencing real estate development projects on their land. In the early 1970s, Luthor Industries was re-christened "LuthorCorp" and went public, bringing even more money to Lionel's growing pockets. By the mid-1970s, Lionel was by far the richest man in Granville, but realized that true greatness would come in Metropolis. Moving back to his place of birth, he commenced several real estate projects around Metropolis, most notably the Edgecliff Condos in Suicide Slums, the Luthor Dome sports arena, the Metropolis Alexandria Hotel, and LuthorCorp Plaza at the very center of the city, where projects went on throughout the late 1970s and early 1980s. In the mid-1980s, Lionel decided to return to the agribusiness arena that had made him his first fortune, purchasing a second fertilizer factory in Edge City, increasing the amount of fertilizer LuthorCorp was selling, but more importantly, reducing the Kansas competition. In the late-1980s, LuthorCorp was producing enough fertilizer for Lionel to decide that it could be potentially be more profitable to put pressure on competitors by building another factory instead of buying theirs. LuthorCorp still needed a factory building to transform into a fertilizer plant, so in 1989, Lionel traveled to Smallville. By blackmailing one of the locals, Jonathan Kent, LuthorCorp was able to purchase the Ross Creamed Corn Factory and turned it into their third fertilizer plant. It provided employment for 2,500 Smallville residents. Post-1989 LuthorCorp established a fourth fertilizer plant in Blüdhaven, just outside Gotham City, and about four of each of the following types of factories: farm equipment, food preservative, and food packaging. These were built mainly in the third world, making LuthorCorp a multinational, although a couple were built in the US and Canada. LuthorCorp also bought Metron Pharmaceuticals Labs, a global pharmaceutical company. Research sections were set up in the fertilizer plants to work on improving the fertilizer, including forays into hydroponics and hormones. LuthorCorp also bought a world-champion football team, the Metropolis Sharks. By the mid-1990s, Lionel became a billionaire; by October 2001, he was a multi-billionaire and one of the five richest men in the world. In October 2001, LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 was the subsidiary making the greatest loss. Lionel sent his son Lex to attempt to create a profit, promising that if he succeeded, he would promote Lex to a LuthorCorp Plaza office as Executive Vice President. By May 2002, Lex had turned the plant around by increasing quarterly earnings without costing any jobs. Lionel flew in for a special ceremony at the plant held specifically for this event, but he had specifically ordered Lex to make the tough decision of terminating employees. In his opening speech, Lionel laid off all 2,500 employees and closed the plant. Lex immediately tried to subvert the decision by acquiring loans, but Lionel bought the Smallville Savings and Loans and turned him down, spurring Lex to use his deceased mother's shares of LuthorCorp to buy himself out. By November 2002, Lex broke off from LuthorCorp to form his own splinter company, LexCorp. He arranged a secret meeting with the managers of the Smallville plant to stage a coup, but in January 2003, Lex's takeover bid of LuthorCorp was crushed when he discovered his home and office were bugged with listening devices. Later that month, Lionel paid off Sheriff Ethan Miller to leak him sensitive information about the plant managers so Lionel could blackmail them into siding with him over Lex. LexCorp was officially bought out by LuthorCorp. In February 2003, Lionel seized all of Lex's assets when a lost heir, Lucas Dunleavy, surfaced for the first time in Edge City and allied with Lionel. However, in the end, Lionel agreed to return LexCorp to Lex as well as all of his assets if he agreed to come back to work for him. In October 2003, after recovering from being stranded for months after his plane crashed, Lex returned and was given a position as Executive Vice President, as promised. In May 2004, Lex uncovered evidence of Lionel's involvement in the murder of his parents. Lionel was indicted and LuthorCorp fell under Lex's leadership. In May 2004, Lionel was found guilty and sentenced to prison. LuthorCorp shares suffered heavily with its CEO in jail. After Lionel Luthor had been proven guilty of his accused crimes he was sent to prison and had to watch as his son Lex became the CEO of LuthorCorp. With LuthorCorp under control by Lex it slowly began leaving the agriculture business and began going into defense contracting. Lex like his father began developing illegal experiments such as 33.1 which was the study of the meteor infected and the presumed building an army. Months following Lionel's release from prison he attempted a takeover of LuthorCorp, this however failed but Lex brought Lionel back into the company as a Special Advisor but under the command of Lex who is the CEO. In 2008 Lionel Luthor had fell to his death (at the hands of Lex) and later Lex went missing in the arctic so LuthorCorp was left to Tess Mercer (later found to be Lutessa Luthor). Tess and Oliver Queen agreed on merging LuthorCorp and Queen Industries, causing her to become a shareholder for Queen Industries and Oliver to become a majority shareholder of LuthorCorp. When Lionel from Earth-2 came to Metropolis he claimed to be the real Lionel and claimed to have faked his death. He reclaimed the assets, funds and money from the original Lionel and the board welcomed him back as CEO of LuthorCorp. What Oliver and Tess' involvement with LuthorCorp now is unknown as Lionel is now in control of LuthorCorp and presumably Queen Industries. Later this Lionel was proven to be a fake by Tess Mercer who became CEO again. Later that year Lex had returned from the dead and killed Tess, causing him to become CEO again. He also seemingly renamed it LexCorp. Smallville, LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three :See also: LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three (SV) In 1989, Lionel made a trip to Smallville in order to buy the Ross Creamed Corn Plant. He promised that he wouldn't change anything, but he transformed it into a fertilizer plant. It is located across from Riley Field. The plant included a secret and mysterious Level Three where Earl Jenkins was accidentally exposed to a lethal dose of meteor rock-enhanced fertilizer while working maintenance. In 2001, Lex Luthor was sent there to turn the plant around; his father claimed to have sent him to the small town for first-hand business training. Gabe Sullivan was the plant manager at that time. The plant employed 2,500 Smallville residents under his leadership, and was a significant source of revenue and jobs for the town. However, Lex and Lionel's endless battle for power affected this division of the business as well. Inexplicably, Lionel instructed Lex to cut jobs, but was furious when Lex found a way to cut costs without firing anyone. Despite the fact that the plant was turning a profit, Lionel abruptly decided that Lex's training was done and ordered him back to Metropolis. When Lex refused, Lionel closed the plant. LexCorp LexCorp was a company that was created from LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 by Lex Luthor in 2002. When Lionel abruptly closed the plant, Lex did not want to leave the thousands of employees jobless and, resentful of his father's controlling ways, successfully forced an employee-led buyout of the plant and renamed it "LexCorp." Return to LuthorCorp LexCorp was renamed LuthorCorp plant no.3 after the LexCorp/LuthorCorp merger . Since then many lab accidents have happened at the plant including Chloe being sprayed with a truth serum, a fear toxin being released, Lex being split into his good and evil side by Black Kryptonite, and Clark and Chloe had to breaking into the plant and getting into Level Three to retrieve a serum to save Lana and his parents . LuthorCorp Divisions Some of the LuthorCorp areas include the following: LuthorCorp Charitable Organizations Division Metropolis United Charities was founded in 1989 by Lionel in order to repay his debt to Jonathan Kent. Jonathan helped Lionel get his severely-injured son Lex to the hospital the day of the meteor shower. Jonathan needed adoption papers for Clark Kent, so the charity was created in order to make everything look legitimate. The same charity was also used to expose Lucas Luthor's location, thus confusing Rachel Dunleavy into believing that Clark was her long-lost son Lucas. LuthorCorp also offered a merit-based college scholarship, and sponsored a foreign exchange student, Mikhail Mxyzptlk. It ran a children's foundation, managed by Naomi. In 2003, following an act of vandalism at Smallville High School, Lionel instructed his foundation to make a donation to the school specifically earmarked to rebuilding and updating the school newspaper, the Smallville Torch. LuthorCorp also sponsored the Smallville Crows, Smallville High's football team, and provided uniforms for the 2004-2005 school year. When Lex visited Lionel while he was in jail, there was talk that Lionel had financed many archaeological digs bearing strange symbols. The organization is referred to simply as "The Foundation." When Lionel was released from prison penniless in 2005, he attempted to start various charitable organizations, but soon lost interest. In 2006, Lana Lang expressed interest in working at a halfway house for recently released convicts also sponsored by LuthorCorp. LuthorCorp Agricultural Research Division The company tried to irradiate seeds with meteor rocks in order to speed up their growth rate and raise their resistance to harsh elements. LuthorCorp Medical Research Division Metron Pharmaceuticals has done extensive medical research for LuthorCorp. It produced the nocturnal transformations of Byron Moore while trying to treat him for a social disorder; Byron later died as a result. It conducted studies into bringing back the dead using a mysterious drug that had to be injected daily. One of their subjects, Adam Knight, was resurrected by the serum and LuthorCorp gave him a new name and background history. The Metron staff later canceled the project and left Adam to die; in retaliation, Adam murdered most of the staff. The serum was also administered on Vince Davis, but he died again after missing the required dosage twelve hours later. Another LuthorCorp experiment ended badly when a harmful bacteria became airborne and caused people to slip into a coma-like state in which they hallucinated their worse fears, while keeping the person's heart rate elevated to dangerous levels. An antidote was developed, but one LuthorCorp employee died as a result of exposure. LuthorCorp also did research to help cure a LuthorCorp employee with a mutated form of rabies. They searched for and rescued Buffy Sanders, but Buffy retained her rabies infection until she was destroyed by Lana. When Lana and Chloe Sullivan also contracted the strain, Lex provided the serum to restore them to full health. LuthorCorp Bionic Research Division Lex oversaw SynTechnics, a company which created state-of-the-art prosthetic limbs for patients. He hired the company's doctors to attempt to create robotic endoskeletons out of unwilling test subjects. Victor Stone was the first patient successfully transformed. LuthorCorp Real Estate Development Division In 2002, Nell Potter sold the Talon Theater and adjoining flower shop to Lex. Initially, he planned to raze the structure and construct a parking structure for Main Street, but was convinced by the ingenuity of Lana to preserve the building by restoring it as a historic landmark and turning into a successful coffee shop and local teen hangout. Lex used a share of his fortune to fund the re-construction of the Talon. Lionel attempted to build a corporate park near the Kawatche Caves, but was thwarted by Lex and the Environmental Protection Agency. The neighborhood in which Chloe and her father Gabe formerly lived in, Pleasant Meadows, was a LuthorCorp development. When Gabe was briefly given a promotion, he and Chloe moved to Bratt Flats, a luxury community overlooking a golf course. This community may also have ties to LuthorCorp. LuthorCorp Defense Contracting Division Most of the military-oriented development going on at LuthorCorp has occurred under Lex's watch. The first example was a drug called Levitas produced by General Jonah Doyle for the Army and called the "ultimate interrogator," since an affected person could make anyone tell them the truth. However, the chemical was lethal to the user, and Doyle shut the project down. In winter of 2004, Lex resumed an old project that his father had contracted with the military to create a fear toxin. The results proved disastrous when a tank of the toxin leaked into the air around Smallville and nearly killed half of its population. Following that, Lex began development on Leviathan, a sonic-based naval weapon. Leviathan was a device that used sonic waves to eliminate targets, but was harmful to aquatic life forms; it was destroyed by Clark and Arthur Curry after they discovered what it was doing. LuthorCorp Nanotechnology Division The head of the LuthorCorp nanotechnology division was Lex's best scientist, Dr. Edward Groll. In 2007, Lex used research gained from Level Three experiments to begin groundwork for Project Ares. With cooperation from Kansas senator Ed Burke, Lex had LuthorCorp recruit injured soldiers and used them to attempt to create a super-soldier that used multiple metahuman powers to be virtually unstoppable. When Burke found out that Lex had begun mass-production ahead of schedule, he revoked the Senate's cooperation. Lex still pressed on with Project Ares and used alien peptides to fuse together metahuman abilities to injured soldiers so that he could have his own super-soldier army. After numerous failed prototypes, he ran out of peptides and had to seek another batch in the form of Bizarro but the end result was the destruction of Project Ares. Dr. Groll used information and research from Project Ares to create a new project: Prometheus. It was a suit designed to keep Lex alive and grant him superpowers following the collapse of the Fortress of Solitude. The original suit was big and heavy and created out of metal, but a fresh new suit was created using nanotechnology that was applied under the skin of the subject and then fused with their DNA. Lana Lang hijacked this project after contacting Dr. Groll and planned to use the suit to save mankind and become a hero, knowing Lex would corrupt its power; Lana and Dr. Groll moved the project to a safe location where the suit was successfully fused with Lana. Professional Sports LuthorCorp owned and operated the LuthorDome sports arena in Metropolis. LuthorCorp was also the owner of the Metropolis Sharks professional football team, a franchise of the National Football League. In the season one episode Reaper, Lex arranges for the Metropolis Sharks to allow Whitney Fordman to play a game with them, as a gift to Whitney's seriously ill father. Lex does this as a favor to Clark. LuthorCorp Subsidiaries * Metron Pharmaceuticals * SynTechnics * MetroTech * Cadmus Labs * The Metropolis Sharks * The Daily Planet newspaper (formerly) * Hardwick Enterprises (Harry Hardwick's company) * Rickman Industries (Bob Rickman's company) * NuCorp (Donovan Jamison's company) * LexCorp (absorbed after Lionel gained majority control over stock shares) * Safetex Securities Firm, headed up by a man known as Milo (Arrow) * Smallville Savings and Loan * RAO Corporation '''(Formerly; Status unknown) * Queen Industries(Formerly) LuthorCorp Assets * Corporate Jets (LuthorCorp Jet) * Helicopters (LuthorCorp Helicopter) * Summerholt Neurological Institute (Luthorcorp's previous partner in Neurological research) LuthorCorp Property Holdings * The '''Luthor Dome * The Talon * Edgecliff Condos in Suicide Slums, Metropolis * Metropolis Alexandria Hotel * Hotel in Zurich (Lucy) * Pleasant Meadows * Bratt Flatts * LuthorCorp Plaza in Metropolis * Warehouse 15 (currently out of commission) * Property near Reeves Dam: tunnel system * Land near Reeves Dam (bought by Lana Lang) * Star City Towers * Metropolis Sharks Stadium (Pilot) * Geothermal facility (destroyed, with Doomsday buried underground) * Solar tower (destroyed by Clark in Persuasion) LuthorCorp Projects * Lazarus Serum – A healing formula created from Clark Kent's blood. * Level Three – A hidden sub-level in Plant #3 conducting mysterious and possibly illegal experiments which eventually developed into Level 33.1, research into metahumans. * Levitas – A highly powerful truth serum. * Leviathan – A sonic-based naval weapon that has since been destroyed beyond repair. * Fear Toxin – Caused victims to live out their worst fears. * Model 503 – A clone of Lana Lang. * Nicodemus flower – The once-extinct flower brought back to life by irradiated meteor rocks. * Project 1138 – Meteor rock-enhanced vampire bats. * Project Ares – LuthorCorp's attempt to create super-soldiers. * Project Gemini – Research dedicated to human cloning; responsible for Model 503 and Grant Gabriel. * Project Mercury – Efforts to create a super-vaccine to fight all human diseases. * Project Intercept – Neurological efforts to retrieve information via mind-melding. * Project Scion – Special research into unidentified, possibly alien, black liquid. The reason Lex created this project was because he believed this project will protect Earth from upcoming threats, particularly aliens. * Project Starhawk – Although officially operated by the Department of Domestic Security, Lex gave valuable information to Agent Carter involving LuthorCorp's research into an advanced alien race. * Project Prometheus – Intended for Lex's survival, but stolen by Lana. * Solar tower – To harness the power of the sun through a large tower. * Memory Neurotoxin- created to wipe out memories in 30 seconds. After being in the development process from Summerholt, Luthorcorp advanced it further. List of LuthorCorp Employees ;Current Employees * Lex Luthor– Current CEO (2004-2008, 2011–Present) * Bartlett – Former supervisor of Project Ares Former Employees * Lionel Luthor – Founder and Former CEO (1970-2004), former Special Advisor (2004-2008) * Tess Mercer– Former CEO (2009-2011) * Oliver Queen - 'Former Majority Shareholder (2009-2012) * 'Lionel Luthor (CW2) – Former CEO (2011) * Lana Lang – Co-founder and former Assistant Manager of the Talon, ex-wife of former CEO Lex Luthor, founder of the Isis Foundation * Gina – Former Executive Assistant to Lex Luthor * Gabe Sullivan – Former Manager of LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 * Senator Martha Kent – Former Executive Assistant to Lionel Luthor, former employee for the Talon * Regan Matthews – Former Executive and Assistant to Lex Luthor * Eva Greer – Former Personal Assistant to Tess Mercer ;Former and current Daily Planet Employees * Clark Kent – Current Reporter * Lois Lane – Current Reporter * Lex Luthor- 'Former Managing Editor/Publisher * 'Ron Troupe – Current Reporter * Pauline Kahn – Former Editor-in-Chief * Perry White – Current Editor-in-Chief * Henry James Olsen – Former Photographer * Chloe Sullivan – Former Reporter * John Corben- 'Former Reporter * 'Grant Gabriel – Former Assistant Editor * Tess Mercer – Former Managing Editor Board of Directors Under the capable leadership of company founder Lionel Luthor, LuthorCorp also benefits from the combined expertise and business savvy of some of agribusiness' brightest lights. Known Board Members * Dr. Hubert R. Grossman (Managing Director and former president of NovAgra): From the world of genetic engineering comes from this renowned expert in his field who has smashed scientific barriers with his research and production. * Carl Jenkins (Chief Technology Officer and successful farmer): Bringing a homespun wisdom and plain-talking sensibility to the Board, family farmer Jenkins turned into a small inheritance into a major force in agriculture. * Johnson Jameson (Consultant to CEO and former FDA official): Indispensable as a former man on the inside, "Big Guns" Jameson leads us into the new age of fertilizer production with his intimate knowledge of the intricacies of government approval and how to make it happen. * Tess Mercer (referred to by Regan as Vice President became CEO) * Regan Matthews (Executive) * Lex Luthor (former Executive Vice President, became CEO) * Lionel Luthor (former Chairman, CEO and Special Advisor) * Oliver Queen (Majority Shareholder, presumed Current Chairman) Confirmed Locations * Metropolis, Kansas –Headquarters – LuthorCorp Plaza * Metropolis, Kansas – Warehouse 15 * Metropolis, Kansas – Solar Tower (RAO Corporation, a LuthorCorp subsidiary) * Granville, Kansas – Fertilizer Plant No. 1 * Edge City, Kansas – Fertilizer Plant No. 2 * Smallville, Kansas – Fertilizer Plant No. 3 * Blüdhaven, New York – Fertilizer Plant No. 4 * Black Creek (SV), Montana – Research Facility * Zurich, Switzerland – Hotel Location * London, England – Hardwick Enterprises (a LuthorCorp subsidiary) * Star City, California – Star City Towers Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Smallville Businesses